Judge Me Tender: Aftermath
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Chapters 3 and 4 finally added! Here's the rest of Judge Me Tender: Aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been a while since I've written something. School has just taken up a lot of my time and I haven't been watching HM. So here's my take on "Judge Me Tender." I was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Tim McGraw" with the whole **_**letter left on your doorstep **_**line.

* * *

**

Oliver looked at the letter on his doorstep. By the looks of it, it was worn out and kept for a while. A whole year passed and his career took off due to "America's Top Talent." He had a platinum first album and was already working on a sophomore album, millions of fans, popularity with celebrities – he had it all. Except one thing.

**"_Lilly left," Hannah said. _**

He meant to talk to her that night but he got caught up with his fans. Time passed and that same excuse came up again and again. Soon, Oliver's relationship with Lilly just faded. Senior Prom came up, they were supposed to go together but he had a premiere to attend and she promised to go with Todd. The trio graduated and went their separate ways. Oliver took the year off to focus on his career, Miley was a part-time student in Cal State Fullerton just exploring her options, while Lilly went to UCSD to study English and Theatre. It turns out she had a knack for acting while on an HM movie set.

It was summer vacation for the two girls so they were back in Malibu. Oliver had yet to see Lilly, unlike Miley, but he was determined. He missed her and still really cared for her. He knew they both needed to explain to each other what had happened a year ago.

Oliver got up that morning, set on talking to Lilly. He ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, and walked out the door. But before he could step outside, there was a letter taped onto the doorstep. He picked it up and began to read.

_Olliepop,_

_First off, I want to congratulate you on all of your success. You worked so hard to get to where you are now and I couldn't be any more proud of you._

_You probably weren't expecting that after how we ended, but I never wished for_

_anything bad to happen to you despite the hurt I felt. Time healed the wounds and I was able to move on. Even though I didn't keep in touch with you personally, I still knew how you were doing thanks to Miley and those teen magazines. It's crazy to think all of this happened in the course of one year. However, we are both pursuing something that we love – you with music, me with English and Theatre. I'm sure you probably knew that because we know how much Miley loves to chat._

_Anyway, like I said, time healed the wounds. But I guess it didn't heal all the wounds or else I would have done this in person. Maybe one day I will be able to, but for now, this is the best I can do._

_I will never forget all our memories together – the way my head fit against your neck, our first dance, our first kiss, your warm hugs that kept me company during my parents' divorce, and so much more. We had our ups and downs like any couple, but I wouldn't change a thing. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I'm sure you have achieved that._

_I love you, Oliver. I always will._

_Lillypop_

Once he finished the letter, Oliver ran. He wasn't sure where he was running to… yet. The letter had an impact on him and he knew he had to see Lilly. Subconsciously, he knew where to go – he passed Lilly's house, Miley's house, the park, and the ice cream parlor. Then he finally stopped. Oliver found himself at the beach, out of breath and searching for the one girl who ever truly understood him.

He looked around for a familiar patch of blond hair. After searching for what felt like hours, he stopped and sat on the sand. Lilly was nowhere to be found. He buried his face in his hands and started to punish himself – how could he be so blind and let her slip away? Best friends since pre-school. All of it was gone within a blink of an eye. Maybe this was fate's cruel way of teasing him into thinking he'd get a chance to talk to her.

Oliver sighed, got up, and headed back home. He was going to make a quick stop at Miley's to explain the letter. He walked slowly, paying more attention to the ground than eye level. He reached Miley's house and knocked on the door. Miley answered it.

"Oliver, what's up?" she said.

He handed the note to her, "I found this on my doorstep earlier."

Miley read it over and looked at Oliver, "That was actually a really sweet letter."

"How could I have been so stupid?!" he said loudly, "She was everything I wanted in a girl. She was my best friend, my buddy, my…"

"Uh Oliver…" Miley said.

"Don't get me wrong, you're my best friend too Miley," Oliver rushed in, "it's just that Lilly was more. She knew me inside and out. We could have serious conversations or talk about the silliest things. Did you know most of my songs are about her…"

Miley interrupted, "Hellooo, Oliverrrr…"

"I know, I know, I screwed up. But I love her and I want to fix things," he continued, "I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her in my life at all…"

"Oliver! Stop. Talking." Miley started flailing her hands. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

Oliver quickly shut up when he saw who was in front of him.

"Uh, heyyy," Lilly said.

He didn't know what to say. The three of them just stood there awkwardly.

Miley spoke first, "Well would you look at that. I have to go uh, feed myyy… uhh… pet fish. Yeah, that's it."

She slammed the door behind Oliver, leaving the former couple on the porch. Neither of them said a word. Oliver stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing the back of his neck. Lilly swayed back and forth, both hands in her pocket.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

She took a minute to answer, "A good amount of it."

They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Me too."

"I was such an idiot," Oliver started, "I don't know why you even bothered to contact me. I don't think I could have done that. I ignored you and got so caught up in the fame."

Lilly shook her head, "Your music means a lot to you. You may be a donut, but when you're serious about pursuing something, you really go for it."

They looked at each other again. A small smile made its way to their lips.

He couldn't take it.

Oliver pulled Lilly close and hugged her, holding her as close as possible, "I missed you."

She returned the hug, "You have no idea."

"You want to go get some ice cream and talk?" he whispered into her ear.

He could feel her smile, "I'd like that."

The two spent hours talking about what happened from the moment Oliver made it into the semi-finals of "America's Top Talent" up to the present. It led to arguments, laughter, and sorrow. They needed to get out what was on their chest – no holding back. Even after months of not seeing each other, they were still able to carry on a conversation as if they were separated for a day.

"I missed you," Oliver said.

"You've said that about fifty times within the past 2 hours," Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I know, but it's true," he replied.

"I've missed you too, Oliver," Lilly said softly, "So much. It's great to see you're doing well."

Oliver responded, "I guess I'm not doing all that well. I could be better if I had you around."

"Wow, that was corny," Lilly answered, "Sweet. But corny."

They laughed and continued the conversation.

Oliver hesitated, "Soo… do you think there could be any chance between… uh… us… again?"

"Honestly, Oliver," Lilly looked down, "I'm not sure."

He also looked down and played with his fingers. He was expecting that answer, but he didn't expect it to sting. Oliver really wanted Lilly back in his life and he thought they were getting to that path. They took two steps forward then one step back.

"But," Lilly continued, "we can start off as friends and see where it goes from there."

Oliver's eyes lit up, "Yeah, that would be great!"

She looked down at her watch. "We better get going. Miley wanted to get together after we were done catching up."

"How did Miley know we were catching up?" he seemed confused.

"She texted me from her window," Lilly aired her phone, "I guess she saw us walking away. Now come on."

The pair got up and made their way to Miley's house. Just as they exited the door, Lilly pushed Oliver and made a run for it. Oliver smiled – yeah, he could settle for a friendship.

**

* * *

A/N: Wow, I had a lot of trouble ending this. I might make a 2 part? I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to make this into a story. I don't know how long it is going to be yet, but I figured I could do a lot more to it than just a two-part. Also, I refer to a musical production and in this fic, Lilly can sing and act. Haha.**

**Also, I don't own **_**HM **_**or **_**Parade, The Musical**_**.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Lilly and Oliver acted like the best of friends again, but at times, Oliver couldn't help but act like more. He would arrange hang outs with just Lilly, go over her house randomly, buy her food, and anything else. He wasn't sure if he was pushing it, but if he was, Lilly didn't seem to complain. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying it too.

So Oliver decided to take the plunge – he would ask her to a premiere, just the two of them. Miley was skeptical about it.

"I don't know Oliver," she put in her two cents, "I think it might be too soon. You know the moment you step out there with just one girl, the press is going to flip out."

"Well then let them think what they want," he said.

Miley raised an eyebrow, "You want them to think something is going on, don't you?"

"Psh no, wha… what are you talking about?" Oliver covered up.

"Uh huh," she replied, "Boy, you're a bad liar."

Miley got up to get a drink from her kitchen. "I still don't think it's a good idea. But, I know you're probably gonna do it anyway so just be careful."

"Thanks Miley," Oliver also got up to leave, "I will."

He left the house as Miley stood there, contemplating if that was the best thing she could have said. For the sake of the friendship, she hoped so.

---

The next morning, Oliver made his way to Lilly's house. He knocked on the door and was surprised at how fast she answered. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue UCSD shirt with her hair in a messy bun. It looked like she had been cleaning all day.

"Uh hey Lils," Oliver said, "bad time?"

"What? Oh, no no," she said, "Come in."

He asked, "What have you been up to? Cleaning?"

She looked around, "Oh yeah. Just tidying up a bit before I leave."

Oliver turned around, "Leave? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to San Diego," she answered.

"But you don't start school for another two weeks," he pointed out.

"I know, but I have to get back early to start rehearsing for that play I mentioned, called _Parade_," Lilly said, "the one about The Leo Frank Case? He was wrongfully accused of murdering a 13 year old girl and I'm playing that girl, Mary Phagan."

Oliver's hopes went down. There goes his plan to ask her to the premiere. "That's great. Congratulations! You have to invite me to watch it."

"Well of course you're invited! And if you don't go, I'm going to have to hunt you down," she playfully warned him.

Oliver smiled – at least she wanted him there.

----

It was now Saturday morning and the trio decided to meet up at Lilly's house. Miley and Oliver offered to drive Lilly down to San Diego to spend some more time with her. They were also planning on spending the night at Lilly's apartment, which she got for being an advisor to Hannah Montana. Hannah decided to call her an advisor rather than an assistant or anything else because she didn't want her best friend working for her.

They loaded their stuff into the trunk and headed for the highway. Oliver was in the driver's seat while Lilly took the passenger seat. Miley was in the back, texting.

"I'm so happy you got the role Lilly," Miley said, "you're gonna do great!"

"Thanks Miles," the blond answered, "it's definitely going to be fun."

"So any cute co-stars you wouldn't mind introducing me to?" Miley joked around.

Lilly laughed, "I'm actually not sure who my co-stars are, but the guys I did audition with were really cute."

Oliver felt a pang of jealousy hit. He cleared his throat.

"You ok, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he looked at the rearview mirror to give Miley a glare. She mouthed 'sorry.'

The rest of the car ride consisted of them talking about the play, what Miley and Oliver had planned for the remainder of the summer, singing along to songs, and other things. The three hour drive to San Diego went by with ease despite some traffic. The trio was running late so once they got to Lilly's apartment, they left their things in the living room and drove over to UCSD. After parking, Lilly walked briskly through the campus.

"Girl, would you slow down?" Miley yelled, "Oliver and I don't know this campus all that well."

She slowed her pace, "Sorry guys, I just don't want to be late for my first day."

Lilly hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and was met with a startled gasp, papers flying everywhere, and a thud. She had fallen onto the ground, as well as the guy she bumped into. Miley and Oliver tried to hold back a laugh at the site in front of them.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I should have been paying attention," Lilly apologized.

"It's no problem. I was at fault too. I got so caught up reading these papers," the male voice said.

She gathered up the remaining papers and handed it over to the mystery voice. She looked up to see a very good looking, brunette with brown eyes, slightly muscular guy looking at her. Lilly let out a flirty smile, which he responded with a smile of his own.

"Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott," she held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Brian. Brian Cohen," he shook the blonde's hand.

Miley and Oliver were observing the scene in front of them.

"Uh oh," Miley whispered.

Oliver nodded.

"Wait, Lilly Truscott?" Brian asked again.

Lilly looked questionable but agreed.

"Ohh! You're playing Mary Phagan in _Parade_!" he said, "I play Frankie Epps, your love interest," he showed her the papers, probably indicating that it was the script.

Miley's eyes, as well as Oliver's, got big. What a coincidence!

"Really? Wow. So you're on your way to rehearsals too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he started walking and she followed. Miley and Oliver also made their way to the duo. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah! Brian, these are my friends Miley and Oliver," she pointed to them as they made their way to Lilly's side. Oliver flanked Lilly's right side, Brian on her other side, Miley by Oliver's side.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Brian said to them, "Are you staying for rehearsals?"

"Yes," Oliver answered quickly, "we're here to support my girl, Lilly over here…"

"_Our_ girl Lilly," Miley interjected, raising her eyebrow at Oliver.

Brian or Lilly did not seem to notice.

"That's great. I like having people watch rehearsals. That way I can get feedback from the audience's point of view," Brian said, looking at the friends.

The four of them made their way into the theatre. Luckily, rehearsals hadn't started yet so Lilly and Brian were "early." The two of them sat with their other co-stars while Miley and Oliver sat two rows behind. The cast started to chat up a storm, leaving the two brunettes to talk freely.

"Brian sure is cute," Miley stared at him.

Oliver groaned, "You're not helping!"

"Right, ahem, sorry," she said, "I'm sure it won't be too bad. Lilly was telling me that her character dies somewhere in the beginning so it's not like they will share a lot of stage time together."

"I guess that helps, but they are still going to spend hours with each other because of rehearsals," he argued as he put his head down on the chair in front of him, "this sucks."

Miley patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Oliver. Everything will be ok."

She looked at Lilly, sitting close to Brian and laughing at his jokes. She hoped everything would be ok.

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing this out of whim so I hope it is flowing well. I'll think of more ideas and post something again soon, I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I had serious writer's block and I kind of just wanted to give up. But then it started to get to me that this wasn't finished so I'm gonna do the best I can to wrap it up. It has been such a long time since I've written and it was hard to find motivation. Maybe it will come back to me again. In the meantime, I'm just gonna try to get this done. Thanks!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the trio saw each other. Lilly was caught up with rehearsals, Oliver was trying to work on a new album, and Miley was adjusting back to CSUF. The three of them decided to meet up that weekend for a quick catch up. Miley wanted to know if Lilly found her any potential boyfriends, while Oliver was making sure Lilly didn't have a boyfriend. He still wasn't over the last time, with the new guy Brian.

"Would you relax, Oliver," Miley said as she got him a drink from her fridge. Like Lilly, she also had her own apartment that she shared with a back up dancer.

"I can't help it. Everyday that I don't see her, I get more worried that something happened between her and Brian," Oliver explained.

Miley took a seat next to him, "You know that if anything happened, we would be the first to know?"

"As if that is supposed to make me feel better," he moaned.

"Quit overreacting, Oliver! We're going to see her in two days and you'll see that everything is still the same," she assured him.

-

Oliver waited nervously for Lilly at Starbucks. He couldn't stop shaking his leg, causing Miley to roll her eyes. She sipped her drink, waiting for her blond best friend to show up. After a few minutes, she spotted Lilly making her way to the duo. Oliver finally stopped shaking his leg to stare at Lilly. Miley nudged him.

"Hey Lils," Oliver said.

"Hey Ollie. Hey Miles. Sorry I'm late," Lilly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We know how far you had to travel," Miley said, "So how have you been? How's rehearsals?"

"It's great! We all clicked so there's no weird tension when we rehearse. I play a ghost for the most part who doesn't even talk so I guess I have it the easiest. Poor Brian though, he has to sing and dance and act – it's crazy," Lilly started.

"Oh, Brian," Miley questioned, "How is he doing? You two have been getting closer since bumping into each other."

Oliver sat up straighter to hear Lilly's answer.

The blond waved it off, "Ehh, we're close as friends but nothing more. We're too caught up with rehearsals and school to think of anything else. We've hung out outside of rehearsals, but it's usually a cast get-together."

"So you two are just friends?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver, just friends," Lilly rolled her eyes.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other. Maybe this would work out after all?

"So enough about me. What have you two been up to?" Lilly interrupted their thoughts.

They spent the next 2 hours catching up. They eventually made their way back to Miley's apartment for a sleepover, for old time's sake. The three of them positioned themselves in Miley's living room, with blankets and pillows sprawled on the floor. Miley popped in a movie and made some popcorn. It felt like they were 15 years old again. A few episodes into the _Friends_ marathon, Oliver had knocked out leaving Lilly and Miley to really catch up.

Miley got up to put the empty bowl of popcorn in the sink, "So there's really nothing going on with you and Brian?"

Lilly sighed, "Really Miley, there is nothing going on."

"Why does it feel like you're hiding something from me?" Miley asked.

Lilly hushed, "Because there is…" and she continued, "Brian is gay."

"Blond theatre actress say what?" the brunette exclaimed.

The smaller girl nodded her head, "Yep, it's true. I really couldn't tell at first but after we started hanging out more, I noticed his mannerisms. Plus I met his boyfriend."

"And there goes another one…" Miley looked from a distance.

"You can't tell Oliver this," Lilly said suddenly.

"Wait, why not?" Miley asked.

Lilly shifted her gaze elsewhere to avoid eye contact with Miley. The brunette narrowed her eyes before smiling at her realization.

"You still like Oliver," Miley stated as a matter of fact.

Lilly tried to brush it off, "What? No. I don't. We're friends. Yeah."

Miley crossed her arms and smiled. Lilly looked down in defeat.

Miley said, "You don't want me to say anything because you want Oliver to suffer a little, right? Well, I'm with you on that."

Lilly hesitated, "You are?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know time has passed since the break up but it's not like things can go back to normal and you two are back to being all lovey dovey," Miley reasoned, "I think it's best you two remain friends for now and slowly become something more. Plus, it will keep Oliver on his toes, which I think will do him some good."

"Thanks Miles," Lilly hugged her best friend.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And that's it for now. I'm probably going to wrap it up with one last chapter. Sorry, but I don't think writing long-ish stories are for me. Unless I really plan it out, which I didn't with this one. It has also seriously been a long time since I've written any story. Anyway, hope this was decent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the final chapter. I hope it turned out well. At least decent. Yeah.  
Time kind of fast forwarded, but that's what worked best for me.  
Ok, enough rambling… here it is. **

* * *

After two months of rehearsals, it was time for the performance. Miley and Oliver visited Lilly the day before so they could have the evening to relax for the next day. The duo took their seats in the theatre and anxiously waited for it to start. This was the first time they had seen everything put together and they were impressed with the props on stage, compared to how bare it was the first time around. Oliver shifted in his seat causing Miley to grab his arm to calm him down.

"Relax, princess, you're not the one who's about to perform," Miley said.

"Yeah, but I do have to see Lilly flirt with some other guy," Oliver retorted.

"It's called acting," she stared at him.

"Ok ok fine. Just stop giving me the death glare," he shrunk into his seat.

The play began soon after and the duo was impressed with Lilly. She had so much confidence in her voice and posture. Her whole energy was making its way through the crowd. The best friends could not have been any prouder, especially Oliver.

Then one scene came up where Frankie, aka Brian, had to dance and flirt with Mary, aka Lilly. Brian was staring at Lilly like he was the love of his life and Oliver was sure she was doing the same. Oliver's stomach dropped a little. A short while after, Lilly's character was killed off. Frankie was being interviewed by a journalist and his words really got to Oliver.

_Did you ever hear her laugh?  
When she laughed, you swore you'd never cry again.  
Did you ever see her smile?  
Her smile was like a glass of lemonade.  
And she said funny things,  
And she wore pretty dresses,  
And she liked to see the pictures at the VFW Hall,  
And she loved ridin' swings,  
And she liked cotton candy,  
But I think she liked the pictures best of all  
_  
Oliver thought that those words should be coming off of his mouth, not Brian's. Or Frankie's. Or whoever.

The rest of the scenes went by fairly fast and the play was over. The audience gave the cast a standing ovation. Oliver noticed Lilly and Brian holding hands as they made their way to the center. He clapped half-heartedly. He could hear Miley screaming and clapping enthusiastically.

"C'mon Oliver, let's meet them backstage," Miley led the way.

"I don't think I want to…" Oliver started.

Miley interrupted, "Oliver, please. Do it for Lilly. This was her first time on stage and she was amazing. The least you can do is congratulate her."

The boy groaned and followed.

They entered the backstage hallway and were immediately greeted by Lilly with a choking hug.

"Congratulations Lilly! You were amazing!" Miley said with an equally strong hug.

"Yeah… ahem… you were… great," Oliver choked through his words, thanks to the hug.

Lilly let go, "Thanks so much! It was such a rush! I absolutely love being on stage. Just having the audience watch me portray a character, the lights on me and the stage, the rest of the cast by your side… oh wow."

"Lilly! You were fantastic!" the trio heard from a distance. Brian was making his way through the crowd.

"Thank you. So were you. I loved your portrayal of Frankie," Lilly replied before getting swept into a hug and twirl by her co-star.

Oliver rolled his eyes and Miley clapped her hands together.

Brian put her down, "Are you coming by the after-party? Cecilia is having it at her place."

"If Miley and Oliver want to go, then we'll definitely drop by," Lilly said.

Brian turned to Lilly's friends and smiled, "Thanks for watching. Did you enjoy it? Were you able to hear me and the rest of the cast? How was the lighting?"

"Everything was wonderful," Miley chimed in, trying to calm the actor's nerves.

Brian smiled again, "Thanks again for watching. Anyway, I've gotta meet up with Daren. Hopefully I see you all later."

He lightly grabbed Lilly's head and gave her a kiss on the forehead before darting back into the crowd. If Oliver wasn't jealous before, he certainly was now. Lilly watched Brian leave, while Miley gave Oliver a death glare. Oliver took a deep breath – in and out.

"I say, we go to that after-party," Miley said, "You definitely deserve to re-live the moment with your co-stars and I can go scoping for guys."

Lilly laughed, "Are you cool with that, Oliver?"

"Yeah, sounds great," he said. There was no point in arguing. Lilly did deserve to have fun.

-

After freshening up, the three of them went over to Cecilia's. It was 5 minutes away from campus so they did not feel like they were in a rush. It seemed like the party was still filled with high energy when they got there. They went through the side gate since it was open. Lilly, Oliver, and Miley saw that everyone was celebrating with a few drinks, chatter, and laughter. They arrived just in time.

"Lilly you made it!" Brian yelled out. He separated from his group real quick to give the blond a hug.

"Yep yep, we definitely wanted to come out and celebrate," Lilly said.

"Miley, do you want to join our group? I remember Lilly mentioning that you went to Cal State Fullerton and I have a buddy currently going there. It's a fairly big campus, but maybe you two have met?" Brian offered.

"Yeah, sure, it never hurts to know more people, especially when they go to the same school as you," Miley followed Brian.

Lilly and Oliver were left standing there. A feeling of awkwardness filled their air as the two avoided making eye contact. Oliver wanted to say something about Brian but he wasn't sure if he should mention it now. Lilly felt the same way, which didn't help the situation at all.

Oliver put his hands in his pocket, "So…"

"So…" she echoed.

"You and Brian seem to be hitting it off well," he started.

"Oh. Yeah yeah, he's great to hang out with," she agreed.

"I bet he's probably going to ask you out soon," he continued.

"Nah, I doubt it," she replied.

"I don't know," Oliver chimed, "you two hang out a lot and it seems that you've got great chemistry together."

Lilly smiled, "Well, it was just acting…"

"Still, whatever happens, I'm happy for you Lils," he said, "you only deserve the best."

Lilly looked down so he couldn't see her smile wider.

Another silence followed. Oliver scratched the back of his neck, thinking that would help pass the time. Lilly started to play with her hair. She was contemplating on telling Oliver that Brian is gay. She figured she should tell him soon, he had suffered enough. She could feel Oliver's jealousy and hurt emanating from his body. She didn't want Oliver to feel that way, but she thought it would be good for him if they were to get back together. And Lilly was seriously considering giving them another chance. Enough time has passed as she wrote in her letter. Oliver is a good guy. He always has been.

All of these thoughts were going through Lilly's mind, making her brows furrow together. Oliver noticed and asked if she was ok.

"Oliver, there's something I need to tell you," Lilly said.

"Yeah…" Oliver said slowly. He figured she was gonna say that her and Brian were already going out.

"Brian is gay."

Oliver's eyes widened. He prepared himself mentally, but not for that. He was at a loss for words to say but a lot was going on through his mind. Brian is gay. He had a chance. All of his jealousy was for nothing. Then why was Brian so affectionate over Lilly?

"Why is he always so affectionate towards you?" that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Because I remind him of his younger sister," Lilly explained, "she's 16 but just as spunky and energetic. Brian and I clicked because of that."

"Oh."

"That's it?" she asked, "that's all you can say?"

Oliver mumbled, "I don't know… that's all I've got for now."

Lilly laughed and grabbed Oliver's arm, "Oliver look over there."

He looked up and saw Brian standing very close to another guy. He had sandy hair, glasses, and was a little shorter than Brian. Oliver noticed that Brian would put his arm on the guy's waist briefly. Slowly but surely, Oliver's worries were melting away.

"That's Daren," Lilly explained, "Brian mentioned meeting up with him earlier. That's his boyfriend."

Oliver was a bit stunned, "Wow, I mean, after all these months, I kept getting jealous that you and Brian were getting so close. If I had known that nothing was going on, I would have felt a bit better."

Lilly sighed, "I told you that nothing was going on."

"Well, I always figured that was some kind of girl code, saying 'Miley-we'll-really-talk-about-it-later-when-Oliver's-not around'," Oliver rambled.

"You're my best friend too, Oliver, if something really was going on, I would have told you," she reasoned.

"I don't know if I'd want to hear it," he replied.

The blond looked at him for a few minutes. She examined his hair, face, body… everything. She missed him so much. As a friend and a boyfriend. She loves his brown shaggy hair and how he swings it to the side. She loves when he smiles at her with his eyes and makes her feel like the only girl in the world. She loves his arms and how she feels protected in them. She loves how she just fit into Oliver. They had something once and it was great. Maybe they could have something again. They have matured.

"Oliver, I've missed you," Lilly said point blank.

He sighed, "I've missed you too."

"Let's enjoy the party and we'll… talk about things later?" she suggested.

Oliver knew exactly what she was talking about, "Sure."

The pair smiled at each other and joined Brian, Miley, and the rest of the group. They were definitely going to talk about things later and figure it out. The sooner, the better. That way they can go back to being "all lovey dovey" as Miley mentioned earlier. Oh yes, they were looking forward to that.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm sorry if that seemed rush. I just wanted to finish it. I got a bit inspired but not enough. I think, overall, it was still a decent story. I guess I'll see what the reviews say. I'd love to go back to writing but only when I feel ready and motivated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
